User talk:DamonDraco
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page Want to talk, post a message below under a section. Don't forget to sign the posts, Thank you! "So the First-Minister said...WHAT THE FUCK!? BREAD-EVASION NO JUTSU" "MEAT....no wait, bread..." Archived Aaannnd, its archived for the first time, post messages here please :P. Obviously, I archived it because the previous was too long. Post your messages normally as you would! Thank you! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Underworld Boss']]) 18:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Found a Pic you can use for Vritra here [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Danny Phantom']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Bazinga!']]) 21:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Askin' for permission Hello, its very nice to meet you. I have a favor to ask. May I include a member of my guild in the Lava Dragon Slayer Magic page of yours, or should I create my own?--Omojuze (talk) 15:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. Go ahead with the demon, bud :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) I know. But I said in my review that Aha was doing it. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 02:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yea and thanks. 20:49:06 Sun Hi, i have a favor to ask, can i add more magic of Lava Dragon Slayer Magic, i have a few ideas?Altajir86 (talk) 18:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can i add magics to Lava Dragon Slayer Magic, please, i have ideas to add?Altajir86 (talk) 09:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) What i saying that can i add more magics to your Lava Dragon Slayer Magic website, example, Lava Dragon's Wing Attack, etc.Altajir86 (talk) 11:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Forever And Always (First Message) Hey Draco, I just want to ask you a question, how do I put the image inside the Fanon Infobox? ._. I already uploaded some picture.. Why am I asking you? Because you said anyone can ask for a help from you in your front page. :D Forever And Always (talk) 06:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) F and A : Second Message :D thanks for the third time Draco Forever And Always (talk) 01:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) From Rago~ Yo, it's Rago (or Dragon, how you like it). Some minutes ago, I was trying to upload some image of Cobra, but I fouind out, that you already did it long time ago, but don't use it (here is the image itself). So, I was wonder, if I can re-upload it, and use it for Cobra of mine. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:47, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thank you :) P.S. - Your signature is so unnature - like mix of Trafalgar and Mingo? xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:55, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but, what does mean the "lkr" thing? Oo [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Aaa, ahaha, really LOL :P [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 20:21, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法, Suna no Metsuryū Mahō): Sand Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user to utilize sand with the ability to slay dragons themselves. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user a set of characteristic that are usually associated with a Sand Dragon, a close cousin to Earth Dragons: lungs that are capable of producing an immense amount of sand, scales that protect against the deadly mixture of rock and minerals, and nails that are coated in minerals. As a result of all these characteristics, a user of Sand Dragon Slayer Magic generate and manipulate sand from practically any part of their body, being able to user it in melee and ranged forms of combat, allowing for offensive, defensive, and even supplementary spells to be utilized. The sand that the user produces can be utilized in a multitude of ways, especially if an experience user of Sand Magic is in possession of this magic: unleashing waves of sand that push back the user's foe, creating large sandstorms that blind the enemy, create quicksand to trap the opponent and even form constructs of sand which are capable of acting like solid objects. A skilled user of this magic is also able to transform their entire body into sand, allowing them to negate most forms of magi with the exception of powerful variations of water and fire-based magics. The user is able to strengthen their sand by finding new minerals and "injecting" it into their sand, making it more resilient and stronger which can increase the overall strength of a spell. Along the ability to utilize sand, the user is also has the ability to dehydrate objects and people, removing the water thanks to the extreme dryness and absorbing nature of sand. Long exposure can cause organisms to become skeletal, soon dying due to total lack of water. This allows the user to negate attacks from opponents that try to use standard water thinking it might work on them. However the user can only absorb a certain amount of water, usually the mass of their own body is the standard limit though it is possible to surpass it with enough training. Outside of the ability to manipulate and generate sand, the user is also able to consume external sources of sands to restore their body to a healthy sate while at the same time regaining their receives of strength, which in turn, makes them practically immune to most forms of sand-based magics as they can simply devour the opposing sand. However, like much like how other Dragon Slayer can not eat their own element that they have produced, a Sand Dragon Slayer is unable to digest the sand that they manifest to reinvigorate themselves. There are some classes of sand that is of a "higher" rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Sand God Slayer or a Sand Devil Slayer) can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use the otherworldly sand. *'Iron Sand Mode' (砂の滅竜魔法・砂鉄集 (アイロン・サンド・モード), Airon Sando Mōdo lit. Sand Dragon Slayer Magic: Iron Sand Gathering): Iron Sand Mode is a secret art of the Sand Dragon Slayer Magic, it is the result of taking the adaptability of Sand Dragon Slayer Magic and pushing it to the maximum of its potential. As a user of Sand Dragon Slayer Magic is capable of adapting to the situation by drawing various minerals from the ground below them to strengthen their sand, Iron Sand Mode takes that adaptability to new heights by allowing the magical energy that the sand emits to drawing in iron particles into the user's sand. Once enough iron particles have been absorbed into the user's sand, the user will utilize their own magic to meld together the opposing elements and create a the phenomenon that is known as iron sand. However, by doing so, puts the user at great risk as they are also melding the iron particles into their own body, which has proven to be toxic when entering the user's blood stream, causing excoriating pain to befall the user. Despite this fact, activating Iron Sand Mode, causes the addition of the new element to change the structure of the user's spells, allowing them to unleash enhanced damage and break through any defense that their normal sand was unable to. The user will usually use Iron Sand Mode to transforming a specific part of their body into iron sand, granting them a form of iron This is what I've made! I'll work on Iron Sand Mode with Per as it looks too much like Steel Mode at the moment. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 06:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of the air to slay . This form of Dragon Slayer Magic bestows the user with various characteristics that are commonly associated with a Sky Dragon: lungs that are capable of unleashing a devastating tornado, scales that defend from razor winds, and nails that are coated in absurdly sharp wind. Thanks all of these characteristics, the user is able to generate and manipulate air that they create, as well as within the air around them, from virtually any part of their body, utilizing it in melee and ranged forms of combat, in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. The user is able to utilize the air that they generate in a large number of ways, especially if a experienced user is in possession of this magic: creating gust of wind that deliver blunt damage to the opponent and blowing them away, summoning forth multiple tornados that pick up and throw everything around it, and unleashing incredibly sharp blades of wind are some of the most basic ways of using this Magic. A user can also reduce air resistance and utilize pressurized air for propulsion to enhance their speed, moving at an incredible rate and assaulting their foes with great vigor. An experience user can even increase the air pressure around themselves to crush the opponent with great force. They can also use the air to insulate electricity, making it useless against them. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense, despite the capabilities of the magic, making it special. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Here you go. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 22:26, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Dude, can I join the DS Royale? I heard a bunch of other users are gonna fight for the position. I'd love to join in that battle. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:59, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From Dragon, part 2 Hey there, Damon. I have a proposition for you :P Let's make a RP or storyline with my Hayashi Aririki and your Damon. Write to me, if you are interesting in it. If no, anyway write to me xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 10:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) It's definatley fitting what appears to be his personality +_+ *I think I can die happy now* [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL, it will be funny. Okay, I'll be waiting :P[[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo Damon, I was wondering if you'd mine that I use Aura Synthesis for Jason. Dragon God (talk) 01:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Since you're not on FB, I'm gonna be on TFF if you want to drop by. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 22:01, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you're actually interested, here ya go.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:54, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Meh, I don't see a problem, go ahead. 02:52:07 Fri Re: Mode thanks, and yeah, if you could add him to the list for me I figured I put enough drawback on the Dual Mode to make it even less used that normal Dual Modes to begin with (since he has to use his own blood and, not being a Blood Dragon Slayer to begin with, that would be more difficult and draining on him) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) lol, yeah, it's gotta be, how else will it make sure that DEM isn't abused? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:49, December 19, 2014 (UTC) F And A : Aura Synthesis Hey Damon, I wanted your permission for Aura Synthesis, may I use it for my upcoming Solar Dragon Slayer? ._. Forever And Always (talk) 23:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Ace Ah, hello there. Can I ask you something? Ummh... you have one character that based off Portgas D. Ace from One Piece right? So... umm... I want to make a character that has "Fire" tribute... and since I couldn't found any good picture... can I use Ace as my character's based design?... Hope-inducing (talk) 17:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, thank you! I promise I will use the another character if I get one! Hope-inducing (talk) 17:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) No, it's okay. Ace is just for emergency. So if I already found one that fit, I'll use them. Hope-inducing (talk) 17:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) That is interesting as a concept, though I'm not too interested in implementing it here. But, if there's real interest amongst folks to see it here then tell me. Sorry for the late reply. 21:18:34 Wed Thanks man! Wish me luck. I'll be needing it when going against her :P Damon I'm in the TFF chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:40, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Damon, I should let you know that Per forfeited because of illness. So I've updated the DSR page. Tell me when you're ready, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Posted man. Your go. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 04:07, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Damon, your go. You have the first move. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. Your turn to post now. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) When you get this, I'm on TFF if u want to hang out. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man. Just got this. Also, I have a question. Is it theoretically possible for a Dragon to learn Aura Synthesis? You know the mechanics behind the technique, so I thought it would be plausible in a sense. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:46, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Just posted man. Trying countering this :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 20:15, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Match is yours. I give up. Good luck in the finals. There too many warning labels aimed at me for Ars as it is, so he's being deleted. As such it's appropriate to call you the winner. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 12:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) You see Damon, I really hate Dragon Slayers in general because I knew something like this would happen; constant questioning, the pestering by admins, the limited use of certain pictures, the whole nine. But I made one anyways because the others said I should for various purposes. Now that the headache is gone, I no longer have to worry about such a mess. I can focus on other stuff now. Anywho, I wish you the best of luck in the finals. Also, thanks man for the brief battle. I don't need compensation of any sort. Just do your best to win. I'll be rooting for the both of you. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Well, I wanted to start over from zero, and I think Nisshoku fits me better. But you can call me whatever you want bro :P. Also, I see you reached the Final Round of DSR. Good luck! [[User:Nisshoku77|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Nisshoku77|'Geronimo!']]) 13:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) WxH Hey dude, if you're interested the first three chapters of WxH are finally published. [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 21:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Mhm, I was worried I'd have to push back the date again but I finally got it done. Lemmi know whatcha think whenever you get the time to read it :) [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 21:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) THE AWESOMENESS IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE!!!!! *Explodes* [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ur up Ur go amigo Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:07, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hola DD, long time no speak. Anyway, if you don't actually mind, can I participate in the upcoming 2015 Dragon Slayer Royale? :P I never physically RP with anyone before, so the Royale looks like a golden chance. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank You, but I won't participate in the royale if it was held in the following month; March, May and October :P. Also, What is the amount of bytes the character would need in order to join, is it 30,000 bytes or 100,000? F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 09:26, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm on chat man! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'The Eleventh Doctor']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Geronimo!']]) 16:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I'm pretty surprised, actually --The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:08, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Dude, it's your go on the Warden RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 23:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on winning the Royale! :D, Yay. (This year I'll get to the finals, for sure) [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 10:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) hey damon, when's the next Dragon Slayer Royale? I didn't want to sign up too late and go through that preliminary stuff again. This time I'm using more DS magic Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 01:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Day-kun, it's me, Copycat! I want to ask you, if I can use your Aura Synthesis for Rogue of mine, yeah :P Waiting for answer and thanks :P [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 12:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) LoL, I told you that I followed your page right? XD F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 11:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I posted :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 00:02, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Posted :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 14:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, sh** happens xDD So, thank you for the access :) Btw, I was absent on wiki for some time, as I had some things to do in university, so nevermind xD [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 17:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Request Can I have permission to use aura synthesis?Zebul (talk) 18:06, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, just wondering but isn't it the same as indimitation in torikoZebul (talk) 01:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. 00:13:45 Fri Damon can you check fanfiction.net pmZebul (talk) 06:54, March 20, 2015 (UTC) WHAT WHAT WAS THAT?! WHO WAS THAT GUY IN THE TRAILER?! +_+ O_O @_@ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Posted [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 20:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) So can you check fanfiction Pm once a dayZebul (talk) 10:07, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Details Any suggestions you can give me to add more details to my charactersZebul (talk) 19:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Started it up! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:24, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Posted ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:36, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Posted as well ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 02:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Posted as well. ^_^ And sorry if I end up posting again late, school starts up again tommorow @_@ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:10, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Posted again ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:58, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Yer turn to post, bro :P [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 01:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Posted~! ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Right back at ya ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 18:21, April 9, 2015 (UTC) And posted ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Question, when did Genghis die? Like seriously. That still baffles me. And, I'm not doubting you on this but I'm just saying, did you get Aru's permission to say that he's dead? I mean, this is a very big plot device you have here. It can affect future outcomes for Genghis and Dragon Soul. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:07, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Your turn again ^_^ (and sorry for the late notice >_<) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha! :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 22:33, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that man. Again, not doubting you, but that seemed like a major polt twist right there. Aru told me the details of how it happened. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 22:34, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Posted! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Posted in response, and it's no problem since I can't go on chat right now either (due to being at school while doing this @_@) [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:04, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the last post, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about who should win this clash in chat or any other way to decide it? Just to avoid any potential autohitting from this. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Damon, this would sound strange of me to ask, but can I create a member of the Draco Family? I wanna use Walter from Hellsing for some reason and I read your article, finding its concepts very interesting. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 00:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Paul. J Waterloo Background and Shit Anyways, here's a possible relationship. I can say that he's the uncle of Lucian D. Draco (since the two look slightly alike, y'know with the black hair and all), because the character I'm creating will be in his 50s to 60s, but the reason he altered his name is because he's occupation as an assassin and, since he cares and loves the Draco Family, he doesn't want to put them in any immediate danger. He has many enemies and knows many secrets that can bring down enemy nations. I dunno, I'm making this up as I go along. Hope this is good enough. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm on chat [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 20:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. He fits, full marks. (Again, I'd advise you to expand on certain parts like his sword magic, but it won't detract a point.) 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. He's 55, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. Yup, full marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Full marks! 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. I'd have to give you half-marks, since he's just listed as a Jungle Saviour. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Of course he is! Full marks. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Yup, full marks. Anyway, my final verdict is 13/14, you're in according to me. Wait for Ashy or Zico to respond now. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:23, June 5, 2015 (UTC) 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Full marks here. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. Also full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. Yep yep. Full marks. 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. Yep yep. Peaceful and all. Full. 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. Doesn't really have a massive position according to anything. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Dat genius-level intellect man. Full marks. 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Yup, full marks. Yay for 13/14! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Amplifier for one of my future characters please?SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I just deleted the pages, they were god awful in terms of formatting. 20:56:22 Tue Hey, i ask You're Brazilian right? É bom conhecer outro brasileiro que gosta desse site =33 Estou no chat, e tentando aprender a usar a Wikia(Sou nova nesse tipo de coisa) Yonko Heyo Damo! It's me, Sigma. I'm here inviting Damon D. Draco to be one of the four Yonkō. Please tell if interested. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 16:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) So… first off; welcome back, hope tests ‘n stuff went well for ya. Secondly; sorry about the late reply, work has been a real bitch lately, but I’ll be on tomorrow for sure. Thirdly, long as you think you’ve got a feel for the characters personality, go right ahead. I don’t want you to feel held up on my account. If you’re up for waiting, I’m good, but yeah. Good to have you back, by the way. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yo, sorry about the wait. I'm on now if you want to work on your story. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dei-Kun, acho que vou usar sua magia Dragon Slayer da agua, muito obrigado! ChristiFT (talk) 23:48, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire Hey Damon, just wanted to say, when you make your decision on if you want one of your characters to join my guild, notify me which one it is. If you decided not to have one join, still let me know. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:39, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Guess who is back for now Back for now, but i was curious if plasma was allowed for DS if one could give a reasonable explanation how they could use plasma without it being there own element? Xz791 (talk) 21:58, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Whoa, talk about egg on your face. Thanks! I've always hated that word.—Mina Țepeș 04:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Arts So I just saw the ultimate arts comment on my Aether Cade page, so I was wondering if I could gain your full blessing to use those. Also have you decided wether or not if you wanted one of your characters to join my guild or not. Yes or no is a fine answer, I just like to be in the loop. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:36, September 9, 2015 (UTC) On second thought, never mind. I'll change their name. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:02, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I changed the name of the spells from Ultimate Arts to Lightning Flame Dragon King's spells. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Aura Synthesis Hey Damon, I was wondering if I could use your Aura Synthesis for two of my characters; Vance Kervic and Simca Kervic? Vance's powers are more developed and more in-depth a the moment and I'll be working on Simca in the near future. But is I only had one choice I would ask if I could use the Aura Synthesis for Vance. Thanks and let me know when you can. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 05:39, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Damon. And I understand your saying that Vance wouldn't focus as much on it but my visualization of if has Vance being able to shrink his aura to within only a few meters of his body, as well as the smaller the projected aura from him the temperature increases, his aura being heat based cause Vance is a Fire DS. Is that acceptable for what your concept of the Aura Synthesis? [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 03:32, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I had it wrote out in my head that if Vance extended his aura straight out in front of his body or in a domed shape at 200 meters the temperature would be like 25 to 50 degrees F and the temperature would increase by 1.5 degrees every 10 meters (about 33 feet) close to Vance his aura got, and the temperature would be roughly about 150 degrees when Vance's aura is only extended outwards by 25 meters (82 feet). Its not enough to melt anything but it's definitely enough to make an opponent sweat and it makes it hard for anyone to get close to Vance. This is how I imagined and I hope that it doesn't go against what you imagine for you Aura Synthesis. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 04:11, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Say "Hey-Ho!" Day-kun! This is me, Copycat. Long time no see, buddy, I hope, you're doing fine. Anyway, I want to ask you, if I can use your Aura Synthesis for more of my DS-characters. As I'm creating a new Flame Dragon Slayer right now, I am asking for this, so I may not disturb you about this thing in a future for a while :) So, waiting for answer :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 21:57, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Nice, thank you, I hope, you would like it! And 'bout myself, I'm doing fine, changing some things within my chars, gonna create some new chars~ I wonder how many times I would be gone and be back here xD [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 00:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bluemage1992 here. Need help about editing on my page and stuff. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 14:39, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I need some help. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:44, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Since dragon's teach Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art , does that mean dragons can use it, such as Otohime with her Water Dragon Magic? Kasumi12346 (talk) 03:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Posted. I just sort of took a stab at a few of the detailes, so feal free to change anything you think might be out of place. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Obrigado, agora fiquei viciada em One Piece :v ChristiFT (talk) 17:59, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that on chat >_< Got distracted by a series of YouTube videos, didn't mean to ignore you. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:26, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Oooooohh, I see. Internet gonna be okay? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead D-Dawg! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:40, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Posted, sorry about the wait. Sort of forgot. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:38, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Those images are fine, video game images are fine. 23:48:51 Mon Hey Damon, I know this will sound kinda immediate, but do you mind if I can use Ultimate Art & Dragon's Emergence for my versions of Rogue and Cobra respectively? I have perfect images relating to these techniques that I can use and all I need is your okay. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:22, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Damon, I've just got a real quick question. How exactly do you choose the tropes for your character, Damon for example. I know that they have trope wiki's, but do you go to them, or do you just kind of make them up as you go? Thanks. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 11:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Damon, that does help considerably. I've seen a few other users who have tropes on their pages, but I asked you cause your an accomplished member of the wiki and that I simply like your pages. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 5:26, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yep, already saw them. Can't wait. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 6:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I accept Geez, I'm sorry to hear that. If the spot is really free then i happily accept. Just a question. Since Aru was not so very approvin gof my main, Hotoke, should i participate with him still or should i use Carwen Khapree Instead? Send my Well wishes to Aru. HoloArc (talk) 15:00, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Jiretto's Textbox Info Going to place it here, since you said you'd put it on the page yourself. ---- A talon of war nurtured by the since youth, Jiretto Ekuseru enters the Royale as a rookie, at the request of Cuda, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His purpose lies within contempt —should he, the former First Seed of Fable (初代実寓言,Shodai Mi no Gūwa), be provoked by one of these petty salamanders, he is to immediately report his findings to the Council, an organization which has grown weary of the growing population of the aforementioned. However yet, Jiretto himself cares little for the glamour puss title of Dragon King, and is participating in the Royale only based upon petition. ---- DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) already made a blog on TFF explaining, but just to make sure you get the message: I've got 3 papers to write over the next week, so I might be a little slow/behind with updating for the Royale Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Damon just a heads up do to Thanksgiving my public library, where I do my FFT work at is closed next Thursday, so i will not be on that day, but will be back on that Friday. Just wanted to give an early heads up. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 09:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Damon, I would have done it myself but it doesn't seem to want me to do it myself, so could you put Vance's intro on the DS Royal page for the combatants. You can put this: ---- A newcomer to the Royal, Vance, an S-Class mage of the Pantheon guild. Originally a First-generation Dragon Slayer, being taught Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Vance had a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted in his body giving him the power of a White Dragon Slayer, turning him into a Dual Element Third-Generation Dragon Slayer, Vance now using Fire and White Dragon Slayer Magic's to defeat his enemies. Known throughout two countries as the White Flame Dragon '(白火竜, ''Hakuenryū) Vance has gained a reputation as skilled mage and powerful Dragon Slayer. While not fully disclosed, Vance has stated that he wishes to prove himself and to make his now deceased foster dragon parent proud. ---- Thanks Damon. Like I said is tried but it wouldn't let me. [[User:KILLER5591|'''Otaku-ō]] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 09:52, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Royale Description Hey Damon! So I think I thought of a description for Theia for the Royale page. Feel free to tweak it: Although one of the newcomers to the Royale, Theia is not intimidated by the competetion ahead, and has one of the most positive and bubbly personalities of the group. Having grown up with her adoptive father, a dragon named Zhulong, Theia became quite proficient in the art of Light Dragon Slayer Magic; and after unfortunate circumstances, Theia was implanted with a lacrima inside her, thus turning her to a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Upon gaining this new power, she also gained a new family in the guild of Dragon Gunfire. Hoping to prove her worth, and show that she has the strength to overcome even the hardest of obstacles, Theia is ready to shine at this years Royale. Lady Komainu (talk) 07:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) So this is what I want Aether's info to say is. Aether Cade is the guild master of Dragon Gunfire, and a Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer. He is known throughout the country as the Plasma Dragon, and Mini Acnologia due to his immense power. Aether has joined the competition to apprehend the Dark Mages, and hopefully find and arrest Genghis Breningoch, the guild master of Dragon Soul. Although he also has to increase his power further, so that he does not need to rely on the power of his dark half, Erebus. I might want to add some more stuff later, so I'll let you know if I do. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 06:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) suppose I should give you some description stuff for Mamoru (throw in any links you feel are necessary) Mamoru Minamoto, a member of Dragon Soul, is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer who uses Shadows. He is known to enjoy nothing more than fighting, so being a part of the Dragon Slayer Royale was a no-brainer for him. Mamoru also views the Royale as a way to both increase his power and standing within Dragon Soul and as a potential for a rematch between him and Genghis. Regardless of the outcome, it can almost be guaranteed that he will enjoy himself. also, some feedback on how the match is going would be welcome, I'm getting the feeling that it'll be hopeless for him to win, but he'll go down swinging for the fences XP Leengard Ustan (talk) 07:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Damon, just wanted to ask you about an extension for mine and Zeon's DSR match. Given that we have extremely different schedules and I don't know if he's in a different time zone then myself, but his posts are slower then my own on our match, which has drawn it out longer than most. Considering that I work from a library I'm slightly more limited on my time to be and stay on, and with the holidays coming this week for me, I'm even more limited, plus I'm not sure if Zeon will celebrate the same holiday as myself, but I can say that I would like an extension. I would be extremely grateful for it. PS: One thing I would like to mention is that I'm trying to be on as much as I can, but I can't say that to loud because of the severe and rapid change in weather in my area, plus with some health problems of my own that have been affected by said weather change, I will continue trying to be on as much as I can, but will let you know if anything changes in regard to the DSR. Thanks and let me know about that extension. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 07:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Yo, Damon, seen your comment about reviewing mina and Z's DSR match and I was wondering if you could give until tomorrow so that I can see what Z will post in response to my last post just a while ago because me and Z seem to be on opposite time schedule's, which is why our match has taken so long, cause when he's getting on I'm getting off cause I don't have internet at home and work from my public library. Thanks and let me know. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 06:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Damon. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 07:18, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see~ Hi there, Damon-kun! It's me, Copy! I hope you don't forget me :P So, how are ya? I hope you're doin' fine. I wasn't here for some time, but again, I'm feeling like I can return to wiki again xD So, what's my purpose of writing to you. Well, I was reading about some Buddha's Blessing article, and got it, that it your and in order to learn it, the user must be connected with some of your characters (Daniel or Damon in my case) and have some age bigger, that 20. So, than I was looking for some connection between my D-Slay-guy (Hayashi) and yours (Damon, again) and remember, that your another character (Riku Tsuchi) wants to beat Hayashi up xD So, I want to have some role-play with ya, my friend. I mean, some battle of Aririki and Tsuchi, when the Sky DS have the upper hand in a fight and than boom! Damon arived, rescue Hayashi and from that point they become friends and later, Damon teaches Hayashi in some cool stuff not only with Blessing, but with some Flame DS Magic. I also mean, that I have some idea of making my character with more age, 24 or 25 even, give him some new tricks and maybe you can help me realise it. So, what you can say about it? I gonna wait for your answer, good luck ;) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 11:32, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, you mean, that Hayashi can learn it without knowing Damon? Well, that's surprise, if I got it correctly xD So, I can make some work on Buddha's Bless in my sandbox, right? Great, thanks :) BTW, write to me, if you have some ideas of how our future RP gonna be like, because I find it really interesting and really, really cool. [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Nice! Thx, man :P [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 16:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Cause you need another shiny badge... P.S. Tell me if you do not want this so I can take it down x You can always just take it down if you want if it's too big, sorry x3 M'kay ^-^ Pichu Poked Ya! 16:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Me and B.D Star have started our RP. Second Step to the Crown: Brilliant Light and Heat HoloArc (talk) 22:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC)